Coronary artherosclerosis disease (CAD) and heart-related problems are common and often fatal. The principal manifestations of CAD are coronary artherosclerosis (hardening of the coronary arteries) or stenosis (narrowing of the arteries), both of which ultimately cause a reduction in the coronary circulation. A 12-lead electrocardiogram (ECG) is a diagnostic reference standard for evaluating cardiac rhythm and events. A traditional 12-lead ECG system requires 10 electrodes that are strategically placed on the chest and the extremities (nine signal leads and one reference lead). Lead connection failure or partial failure can distort patient activity data and signals, causing incorrect ECG analysis and interpretation, sometimes resulting in late diagnosis and medical care. Compared with total lead connection failure, partial lead connection or sensor failures in patient signal acquisition may not be easily recognized and detected in clinical applications. A partial lead connection failure may be indicated by high impedance.
Known lead failure detection methods, including DC (pull up and pull down) and AC (active lead detection) methods fail to quantify and characterize an impedance measurement. One known lead failure analysis system utilizes a DC mode to measure lead connection impedance and employs voltage pull up or pull down elements for detection of a lead failure event. However this system does not work well for detection of a partial lead connection failure or high impedance connection. Additionally, reference lead (e.g., a right leg connection) failure affects remaining ECG leads, resulting in a low quality cardiac signal on the leads, and lead complexity and difficulty in lead failure mapping and compensation. Known lead failure analysis systems may also use an AC signal to detect and analyze lead connection status by sending a small AC stimulating signal (e.g., to a reference lead) and verifying a feedback response signal on individual ECG leads. The AC lead connection detection system operates in an active mode and involves sending AC stimulation signals to a patient body which presents an additional risk and safety impairment and contributes noise and artifacts to patient signals.
Known lead connection test and detection systems, both passive (DC) and active (AC), fail to successfully measure, verify and characterize detailed status information of a lead connection on a patient, such as a partial connection failure and high impedance connection. Further, known DC or AC based cardiac lead failure detection systems typically employ an additional circuit for cardiac signal sensing, conditioning, amplitude comparison and stimulation signal generation increasing system complexity and cost. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.